The Walking Dead: Season One
The Walking Dead: Season One is an episodic adventure game video game developed and published by Telltale Games. Based on ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series, the game consists of five episodes, released between April and November 2012. It is available for Android, iOS, Kindle Fire HDX, Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, Linux, Ouya, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. The game is the first of The Walking Dead video game series published by Telltale. The game takes place in the same fictional world as the comic, with events occurring shortly after the onset of the zombie apocalypse in Georgia. However, most of the characters are original to the game, which centers on university professor and convicted criminal Lee Everett, who rescues and subsequently takes care of a young girl named Clementine. Lee becomes a protective figure to her to help reunite her with her parents. Robert Kirkman provided oversight for the game's story to ensure it corresponded to the tone of the comic, but allowed Telltale to handle the bulk of the developmental work and story specifics. Some characters from the original comic book series also make in-game appearances. Synopsis Setting The Walking Dead occurs simultaneously with the events from the original comic series, where a zombie apocalypse overwhelms much of society. Characters in the game come to call the zombies "walkers", due to the slowness of their movement. Although the survivors initially think that being bitten by a zombie is the only way to become infected, it is later discovered that one becomes a zombie upon death irrespective of the manner in which one dies; only by damaging the brain can the reanimation be stopped. As with the comic and television series, the game's events occur in the state of Georgia. Characters :For more information, see: List of The Walking Dead characters Numerous characters appear throughout the game. Lee Everett (voiced by Dave Fennoy), the primary protagonist of the series, is a native of Macon and a former university professor convicted for killing a state senator who was sleeping with his wife. Lee eventually finds and becomes a father figure to Clementine (voiced by Melissa Hutchison), an eight-year-old whose parents had left for Savannah, leaving her with a babysitter. Lee and Clementine soon encounter a family from Fort Lauderdale, Florida; Kenny (voiced by Gavin Hammon), a fisherman who prioritizes his family above all else; Katjaa, Kenny's wife, who works as a veterinarian (voiced by Cissy Jones); and Kenny and Katjaa's son, Kenny Jr. (voiced by Max Kaufman), more commonly known as "Duck". The five join a survivor group led by Lilly (voiced by Nicki Rapp), who was formerly stationed on the Robins Air Force Base. Lilly's group consists of multiple survivors, including Larry (voiced by Terry McGovern), her aggressive and judgmental father, a retired U.S. Army commander who knows Lee's past; Carley (voiced by Nicole Vigil) a quick-thinking regional news reporter who is also aware of Lee's crimes; Doug (voiced by Sam Joan), a resourceful and logical information systems technician; and Glenn Rhee (voiced by Nick Herman), a former pizza delivery boy featured prominently in the television series. In the second episode, two more survivors join the group: Mark (voiced by Mark Middleton), a survivor who used to work for the U.S. Air Force; and Ben Paul (voiced by Trevor Hoffman), a high school student rescued by Lee, Mark and Kenny. Also introduced in the second episode are the farmers-turned-cannibals the St. Johns, consisting of Andy (voiced by Adam Harrington), his brother Danny (voiced by Brian Sommer), and their mother Brenda (voiced by Jeanie Kelsey). In the third episode, more characters are introduced; Chuck (voiced by Roger Jackson), a level-headed homeless man who lives in a boxcar; and Omid and Christa (voiced by Owen Thomas and Mara Junot respectively), a young couple who tend to stay away from large groups. The fourth episode introduces two more characters; Molly (voiced by Erin Ashe), an acrobatic and resourceful young woman who carries an ice axe; and Vernon (voiced by Butch Engle), a doctor and leader of a group of cancer survivors hiding in the morgue of a hospital. The Stranger (voiced by Anthony Lam, and by Roger Jackson through the walkie-talkie) is a mysterious man that communicates to Clementine via her walkie-talkie as the group nears Savannah. Episodes ''A New Day At the onset of the zombie apocalypse, Lee Everett rescues young Clementine, and they join other survivors in Macon, Georgia to survive the undead onslaught. Starved for Help After having secured a motel, Lee and the other survivors are running low on food, and decide to take an offer made by the St. Johns, a family that owns a nearby dairy farm. They come to learn the St. Johns may not be what they seem. Long Road Ahead When bandits and walkers attack the motel, the group is forced to flee without their supplies, leading to tensions on the road. They find a working train, headed for Savannah, where Clementine hopes to find her parents. Around Every Corner The survivors arrive in Savannah to search for a boat, only to get caught in a conflict involving a corrupt community and an elusive enemy who's following them. No Time Left A bitten Lee and the remaining survivors travel across the now zombie-infested Savannah in an effort to find and rescue Clementine. [[''400 Days]] The story focuses on five new characters during the first 400 days of the zombie outbreak: Vince, a convicted criminal; Wyatt, who is fleeing from an unknown pursuer; Russell, who is trying to find his grandmother; Bonnie, a recovering drug addict; and Shel, who is trying to survive with her sister Becca. The epilogue follows Tavia, a recruiter of other survivors for her community. Reception The Walking Dead has been critically acclaimed, with reviewers praising the harsh emotional tone of the story and the empathetic connection established between Lee and Clementine. It won year-end accolades, including Game of the Year awards from several gaming publications. More than one million unique players have purchased at least one episode from the series, with over 8.5 million individual units sold by the end of 2012, and its success has been seen as constituting a revitalization of the weakened adventure game genre. In July 2013, Telltale released an additional downloadable episode, 400 Days, to extend the first season and bridge the gap towards Telltale's second season, released later that year. Season 3 and Season 4 of The Walking Dead were released in 2016 and 2018, respectively. Gallery Twds1promo.jpg|Promotional image for season one featuring Lee and Clementine. Twds1and2.jpg|Lee and Glenn hold off a walker horde inside the Everett Drug Store. Twds1leeandclem.jpg|Lee comforts Clem on their way to Savannah. Category:Telltale Games Category:The Walking Dead Category:The Walking Dead seasons